


Swapped

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Alec switches places with Jace so the blonde can go to the Seelie Court with Clary and Izzy. Alec is now stuck spending the night with Magnus.





	Swapped

It may not have been the most obvious thing, but Alec was actually thrilled to be left with Magnus. It was so rare for the couple to have any time together so for them to have a set amount of time together, with no interruptions - it was wonderful. "Are you okay with being here? With me? I know you wanted to go to the Seelie Court." Magnus asked, moving to where Alec was stood and wrapping his arms about the Shadowhunter's waist. Alec brought  his arms up to hook around Magnus' neck.

"How could I possibly have an issue with it? I get to spend some uninterrupted time with you. That's way better than going to the Seelie Court." Alec replied, pulling Magnus into a bruising kiss. It was quite clear how the Shadowhunter wanted to spend the evening. And Magnus had no objections.

Just in case Jace returned whilst they were otherwise occupied, Magnus pulled away from the Shadowhunter and led him through to the bedroom.

Once the door was shut behind them, Magnus eagerly pushed Alec up against the door and joined their lips in a searing kiss. Alec happily pulled Magnus closer to him. He wanted this. Magnus slid his hands from Alec's waist down to cup the Shadowhunter's ass. Alec moaned into the kiss. He loved having Magnus' hands on him, in any way possible. Magnus squeezed Alec's ass, and the Shadowhunter couldn't hold back a loud moan. Magnus took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Alec's mouth, easily winning the battle for dominance. They'd had sex a couple of times before but Alec still felt uncertain so he happily let Magnus take the lead.

After kissing Alec breathless, Magnus pulled away so that he could pull Alec's t-shirt off over his head and throw it somewhere in the room, to be found later. As soon as Alec's shirt had gone, Magnus pressed himself flush against his boyfriend's chest, needing to feel his bare, but marked skin. Alec was straining in his jeans, had been since their lips had first collided, but Magnus was taking his time. "Please..." Alec begged, needing to be closer to Magnus, preferably when they were wearing less clothing.

"What do you need, angel?" Magnus asked, he was just teasing the Shadowhunter as much as he could. Magnus could feel Alec's erect cock pressing against his leg where he had the Shadowhunter pinned to the door. Alec groaned in frustration. Why did Magnus feel the need to tease him like this?

Sure, it wasn't as though they needed to rush - Jace wasn't likely to be back anytime soon. But, Alec needed the warlock inside him already. Sensing that Alec had already waited long enough, Magnus decided to move things along a bit. He guided Alec away from the bedroom door and pushed him to sit down on the bed. Now that Magnus had the Shadowhunter right where he wanted him, Magnus sank to his knees, removing Alec's socks and shoes before undoing the blue eyed beauty's jeans and slid them down his legs. Now that Alec was only wearing a pair of boxers, Magnus truly started to tease the Shadowhunter. Magnus used his magic to pin Alec's arms above his head as the warlock took Alec's cock into his mouth. Alec loved the way Magnus made him feel. Usually, the Shadowhunter could card his hands through Magnus' hair but since they were bound, Alec could only writhe around in pleasure. "Magnus, please, stop teasing me." Alec whined, he needed more friction, which Magnus wasn't giving him.

"You never answered me. What do you need?" Magnus asked, gently.

"You." Alec moaned. "In me. On me. Anything."

"Patience, angel. We'll get there." Magnus soothed, placing the head of Alec's cock back into his mouth and he then began to swirl his tongue around the tip. Alec was a quivering mess, and Magnus was relishing in the fact that he could reduce Alec to this.

Magnus slowly took more of Alec into his mouth, Alec moaned loudly. Magnus hollowed his cheeks, increasing the friction on his Shadowhunter's cock. Magnus then used his magic to slick up his fingers so he could probe Alec's hole whilst still sucking on his cock. Alec howled in pleasure, he needed this, there was no better feeling than having Magnus inside him. Magnus soon added a second finger, pulling off Alec's cock and joining their lips to try and quieten the moans pouring from Alec's mouth. Alec was aroused beyond belief and he kept bucking up to grind against Magnus. He needed more.

Alec hardly flinched when Magnus added a third finger and began to scissor them. The scissoring caused Alec to cry out as his prostate was hit accidentally. Magnus then made it his mission to hit that spot each time he thrust his fingers inside his boyfriend. Now that Magnus believed Alec had been stretched enough, he got off the bed and removed the remainder of his clothes, the mundane way, just to torment Alec for longer. Now that he was undressed, Magnus knelt on the bed again, his cock standing to attention. Alec spread his legs, hands still pinned above his head, so that Magnus could easily slot between them. Magnus then used his magic to slick up his cock before positioning himself at Alec's entrance before slowly pushing inside his boyfriend. They both groaned, things had been building up to this all night and they were finally here. Making love.

Magnus carefully slid all the way inside Alec and waited for a few moments after he'd bottomed out. Alec was so tight and he didn't want to ruin their night by coming too soon. "Magnus, I need you to move." Alec requested, trying to fuck himself on Magnus' cock. At Alec's insistence, the warlock began to move, slowly at first but picking up the pace as he was desperate for his own release. Magnus managed to get the angle just right, and soon enough, the warlock kept pounding into Alec's prostate. It didn't take long for Alec to cum from the constant assault on his prostate, his spasming channel tearing Magnus' orgasm from him. They called each other's name as they came, joining their lips in a passionate kiss.

Alec pulled away when the need to breathe became too much. It was then that Magnus realised that Alec still had his hands pinned above his head and was probably feeling uncomfortable, needing to stretch his sore muscles. Magnus released Alec's hands and helped the Shadowhunter to get into a more comfortable position before laying down beside Alec and allowing the Shadowhunter to curl into his side. "That was amazing." Alec breathed.

"It was for me, too." Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec's forehead.


End file.
